Nagisa: Hermano mayor al ataque
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Porque Rin estaba en Australia, muy lejos para sobreproteger a su hermanita de los sacos de testosterona con patas que la rondaban, así que alguien debía hacerse cargo.


**Hola? Si, he vuelto muy pronto. Es que derrepente se me viene pura tontería a la cabeza y como no tengo nada que hacer moentras consigo empleo, aqui estoy con más parodia/comedia de la que acostumbro. Repito, no tenia nada que hacer así que nose ni que escribí, leanlo y espero que no sea tan malo. Espero sus comentarios pequeñines, ya saben ustedes hablenme para fangirlear, criticas, sugerencias y esas cosas. Ya mucho rollo, saludos.**

_**Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa: Hermano mayor al ataque.<strong>

_Por: Perh_

_aHale_

Se cuentan historias acerca de el _legendario _Haruka Nanase y su rivalidad con el _poderoso _Rin Matsuoka. Se escriben cuentos para dormir donde relatan las aventuras de el _mistíco _Sousuke Yamazaki y en los templos se habla del mito de _el eterno salvador,_ Makoto Tachibana.

Sin embargo, nadie habla de las cosas que pasan en Iwatobi mientras los mencionados, se dan la buena vida en la universidad.

_¿Qué? ¿Tan poco les importa?_

Porque con o sin ellos, la vida sigue, sino preguntenle a Nagisa que, pobresito, como le lloro a Haru y Makoto cuando se fueron, ni siquiera se comió su postre ese día. Muy triste. ¡Ah, como los extrañaba! Hablaba con Nanase y su amigo cada que podía, al parecer estaban muy ocupados y las cosas iban excelentes por allá.

Aunque tambien había algunas cosas buenas de su partida de donde sacar provecho. Por ejemplo, ahora podía azotar a Rei en la pared de los vestidores y manosearlo de lo lindo (que no es que no lo hiciera cuando ellos estaban) sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Su mariposo (que Ryugazaki no lo escuche llamarlo así porque le da algo) era medio paranoíco y no se dejaba hacer cuando el rubio tenía ganas en lugares públicos "_Nos van a descubrir Nagisa, es el cuarto del conserje" "Andale Rei, uno rapído" "No, ya te lo dije" "Rei-chan..." "No. Y cuando digo no, es no"_ esa era la tipica antes de que el peliazul se dejase bajar los pantalones y lo hicieran entre escobas, recogedores y un olor a cloro del cual se olvidaban porque, si lograban recordar su primer nombre ya era ganancia.

Tambien habían conseguido nuevos miembros para el club de natación y tanto su Rei-chan (que era el nuevo capitán) como Gou-chan (_muscúlos, muscúlos, muscúlos_) estaban más que felices. Pronto empezarían las competencias y esperaban avanzar a las nacionales como el grado pasado.

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, sino de lo que sucedio un día en Iwatobi, tres meses despues de que los chicos se fueran luego de graduarse.

Un hecho relevante, importantisímo, que debe ser narrado para el futuro de la humanidad. Historia llena de una enseñanza de vida. Relato de los buenos, esos que te sacan mil lagrimas pero no puedes dejar de leer. (Todo lo anterior según Nagisa)

Porque Gou tendría una cita esa tarde.

Sí, así como se oye.

Llegó la mujer, feliz de la vida esa mañana y cuando Nagisa le pregunto el porqué de tanta felicidad, ella les confesó que saldría con un chico de su clase esa tarde, dejando al pequeño rubio totalmente atormentado.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto, Nagisa-kun?- preguntó su novio al verlo tan malhumorado en la practica.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Rei-chan? Gou-chan tendrá una cita hoy.

El peliazul lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de que Gou-san salga con alguien más?

Al escuchar el tono irritado de Rei (que nadie lo deje pasar, estaba celoso) Nagisa comenzó a reir.

-Rei-chan no seas ridículo ¿qué no ves que soy más homosexual que el manga de Junjou Romantica? pensé que tu lo tendrías más que claro.

-No sabía que habías leído Junjou Romantica.

-No iba a hacerlo, pero Rin se compró la colección el verano pasado y la tentación fue fuerte.

Rei rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué es lo malo de que Gou-san salga con alguien?

-Rin.- dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del planeta.

-¿Eh?

-¡Rin se fue a Australia!

-Eso todos lo sabemos, Nagisa-kun.- respondió cansadamente. Su pareja lo ignoró.

-Significa que Rin-chan no esta aquí para defender a Gou-chan ¿¡Qué sí algún chico trata de pasarse de listo con ella!?

Ryugazaki se quedó pensando en sus palabras.

-Piensalo, Rei-chan.-lo miró alarmado- Creerán que ahora que Rin-chan no está, pueden aprovecharse de ella sin ningún riesgo.

-Bueno..-dijo Rei acomodandose los lentes, su mirada llena de determinación tras ellos.-No podemos permitir eso.

El rubió sonrió, colgandose del cuello de su novio, emocionado.

-¡Así se habla, Rei-chan! Sabía que mi novio no era ningún cobarde desalmado que deja a las niñas indefensas a merced de violadores en potencia.

El peliazul no supo sin debía sentirse orgulloso de eso.

-Bueno, este es el plan..

* * *

><p>Honestamente, nadie sabía como demonios es que, al final, Rei le terminaba haciendo caso a Nagisa y le seguía en sus alocados planes.<p>

"_Es porque así puedo estar al pendiente, que no cometa una locura peor a la planeada y termine en la comisaría por daños a la comunidad y comportamiento indebido"_ dice él, cada que alguien le pregunta.

Obvio nadie le cree porque saben que detras de eso, esta el hecho de que babea por ese rubio y que este lo compra con sexo loco y desenfrenado en su casa. Pero nadie dice nada, es mejor que Rei crea que nadie sabe de que va el asunto.

Así que, para sorpresa de nadie, Rei termino por caer en las redes diabolicas de Nagisa y ahora estaba en los vestidores, cambiandose de ropa y esperando el momento en que su parte del plan "_Salvemos la inocencia y castidad Gou-chan"_ entrara en acción.

Le había tocado sencilla. Lo único que tenía que hacer es distraer a Gou cuando su pretendiente llegara a recogerla en 5 minutos, su novio se encargaría del resto.

No confiaba mucho en dejar a Nagisa solo con ese muchacho. No por miedo a que ese chico le haga algo, sino todo lo contrario, sabe que a veces el pequeño pingüino puede ser de temer. Igual no le quedaba de otra, ya había dicho que sí y ahora se jode.

La Matsuoka entró por la puerta, sonriente, dispuesta a darle los ultimos detalles de la rutina que habría mañana, cuando el celular de Rei sonó con un nuevo mensaje.

_《__¡Esta aquí! Llego la hora__》_

Suspiró.

-¡Espera! emm.. tenemos que...- le pensó unos segundos- tenemos que discutir sobre el programa de entrenamiento, creo que debemos mejorarlo.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Cambiarlo? Pero acabamos de..-suspiró y le dio una sonrisa- bueno, lo vemos mañana ¿te parece? Ya debo irme.

-¡Serán solo unos minutos! Te prometo que no te quito mucho tiempo.

Por el tono de urgencia que tenía el peliazul, a ella no le quedo más que acceder.

Y ahora Rei no sabía que más decir, esperaba que Nagisa se diera prisa en lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Que Dios los salve de la ira de Gou sí todo salía mal.

* * *

><p>A pesar de lo tarde que se le había hecho por tener que recoger a su hermanito del jardín de niños y pasar a dejar las provisiones en el albergue al que asistía como voluntario, había llegado justo a tiempo para recoger a Gou.<p>

No quería que la chica lo tachara de inpuntual en su primera cita, ademas que se le hacia de muy mal gusto dejar a una dama esperando. Quería darle una buena impresión a la muchacha, pues le gustaba mucho y deseaba que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.

Vio como la mayoria de los miembros del club se marchaban despues de un duro entrenamiento y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que hacia una señorita tan pura y casta como Gou, rodeada de un montón de chicos musculosos y semi desnudos. Este no era el ambiente para una chica decente como ella. _No señor._

Camino, decidido a buscarla y llevarsela al inicio de la maravillosa velada que había preparado, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Hey tú!

Se detuvo en sus pasos, observando a un chico rubio dirigirse hacia él. El sujeto en cuestión, llevaba lentes de sol, un par de largas cadenas de oro colgando al cuello y una chamarra de cuero negra encima de la playera amarilla con el logo de Iwatobi-chan.

Se preguntó si no tendría calor puesto que estaban a 40 grados.

-¿Si?

Nagisa llegó a su lado evalúandolo con la mirada tras las gafas. Parecía buen tipo pero no podía confiarse, uno nunca sabe. Como bien lo dice el dicho "_Caras vemos, metida de mano mientras ven una película en el cine, no sabemos"_

Igual, sería fácil hacer su trabajo, siempre y cuando Rei cumpliera con su tarea de entretener a Gou. Él sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

_Solo actúa como lo haría Rin, actúa como lo haría Rin._

-¿Cúal es tu nombre, hijo?- preguntó el de cabellos dorados con voz ruda y el ceño levemente fruncido. El otro chico arqueó una ceja.

"¿Hijo?" pero si el rubio muy a penas le llegaba a la nariz e incluso se veía que él le ganaba en edad. Decidió no darle importancia y ser cortés.

-Soy Daisuke.-respondió con una sonrisa pero Nagisa no cambió su irritada expresión.

-Ah mira, que bueno. ¿Vienes por Gou?

-Si..

_Actúa como lo haría Rin._

-Pues yo soy el hermano mayor provisional de la chica, tengo papeles firmados que me autoriza decidir si te la llevas o no. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Daisuke lo miró confundido.-Tengo 17

-¿Estudias o trabajas?

-¿Qué es este interrog-

-ESTUDIAS O TRABAJAS.- el de Iwatobi alzo la voz considerablemente.

-Estudio. Aquí de hecho.- lo miró algo espantado.

-Promedio.- gruñó Hazuki.

-9.

-Tsk.- pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios y se ajusto los lentes igual que lo hacia Rei.- ¿Tienes cargos penales?

-No.

-¿Has matado a alguien?

-No.

-¿Has secuestrado a alguien?

-No.

-¿Sabes usas armas de fuego?

-No.

Nagisa bufó.

-Bueno, muchacho. Parece que todo esta en orden contigo.- bajó sus lentes y le dirigió una mirada tan amenazadora que intimido a Daisuke, helandole hasta los huesos.- Te daré una pequeña advertencia.

_Oh dios._

_Actúa como Rin._

-Sí me entero que le pusiste una mano encima a mi pequeña, así le hayas tocado un pelo para quitarle una hoja de sus rojizos cabellos...-a cada palabra, Nagisa avanzaba un paso, acorralando a Daisuke que retrocedía ante el tono frío y amenazador en la voz del menor.- sabes niño, tengo amigos y esos amigos tienen amigos. Amigos que han estado en prisión ¿entiendes a lo que me refíero?

El otro lo miró con los ojos abiertos, asustado y asintió.

-Bien, ellos te encontraran. Sabemos donde vives y sabemos donde estudias, a ellos no les importa hacer el trabajo sucio por un camarada como yo- Daisuke tragó saliva, apurado.- ¿Has escuchado de Rei Ryugazaki?

-¿T-tu novio?

-Si, mi novio ¿algún problema con eso?- el chico negó rapidamente alarmado. A Nagisa le dieron ganas de reir pero se aguanto, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.-Nos conocimos en prisión, atrevete a lastimar a Gou y Rei se encargará de vender tus organos en el mercado negro, a tu madre no le dara tiempo para extrañarte.

Tenía miedo. Daisuke sentía sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. La voz dura, los ojos afilados y amenazadores, la expresión en la cara de Nagisa le helaron la sangre y por un momento pensó que se orinaría del susto.

No creía que Gou se juntara con gente tan peligrosa. Ese tipo habló de prisión y de venta de organos, no dudaba que se dedicara tambien al trafíco de drogas.

Ademas había escuchado que Nagisa Hazuki era homosexual, talvez lo violaría antes de matarle en algún callejón y nadie sabría que fue de él.

-¿Has comprendido, niñato?

Daisuke asintió al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bien, quiero a mi niña en casa a las 9. Llamaré para comprobar que llegó a salvo. Espero que sea así, sí quieres conservar tus piernas ¿quedo claro?

Al asustado muchacho ni tiempo de asentir, ni tiempo de salir corriendo le dio pues Gou salió de los vestidores seguida de Rei que trataba de retenerla.

-¡Gou-san espere! esto es importante.

-Rei, puedes contarme las historias del rancho de tu tio en otra ocasión, ahora..- se detuvo al ver a Daisuke parada junto a Nagisa, esperandola. Sonrió.- ¡Daisuke-kun! Has llegado, lamento la demora ¿nos vamos?

El muchacho palído como un fantasma, asintió lentamente, aún en shock.

-Bien, nos vemos Rei, Nagisa.- les dió una sonrisa antes de caminar junto a Daisuke.

Este ultimó dio una ultima mirada hacia Nagisa quien le hizo una seña de que lo estaría observando. Tomó la muñeca de Gou y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Mientras más lejos del rubio chiflado, mejor.

Cuando la pareja se perdió de vista, Nagisa comenzó a reir descontroladamente.

-¡Hubieras visto su cara!.- decía entre risas, sosteniendo su estomago que empezaba a doler pero sin poder parar de reir.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada nada, solo charlamos un poco.

-¡Ay, Nagisa-kun! ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Bueno, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrías hacer conmigo- contestó con tono sugerente, mordiendose el labio y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Rei se sonrojó.

-E-eh entonces deberíamos irnos a casa.. ya sabes.. p-para estudiar.

Nagisa soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos Rei-chan, _estudiame_.

-¡Nagisa-kun!

Ambos caminaron directo a casa. El rubio felíz de que su plan funcionará y el peliazul felíz porque _hoy le tocaba carne_.

Solo recordaría marcarle a Rin-chan para contarle como había defendido a Gou como si fuese su hermano mayor en su lugar.

Lastima que al final no había actuado como Rin.

Cierto, _él ni siquiera la hubiera dejado salir se casa._


End file.
